The big new
by Akemi77
Summary: A story about James and Lily Potter when she learn she is pregnant. My first story. One-shot.


My first story about Harry Potter :) Don't hesitate to let me reviews to help me for my futures stories and if you see some faults, thanks !

* * *

I don't know what I am going to do… I was sick those last days, so today I went to the doctor and I learn something that I hope it will not happen, not now… I am pregnant, yeah, that's the big new… How can I tell that to my husband, how can I have child now??? When Voldemort is the worst wizard we have in our world, worst than Grindelwald...

Voldemort, who many people doesn't say his name and prefer call him who-know-who, kills many people, most of them are muggleborn like me, but he and his deatheaters attack pureblood too now! Last month, two of the most powerful aurors, the brothers Fabian and Gideon Prewett were killed. A big lose for everybody, I know they have a sister and many nephews.

So, how can I tell my husband we will have a child in eight months… I'm afraid… I'm afraid about so many things… Since the death of my parents, I don't know what I will do if my husband is not near me… My husband, James Potter… Who did know at school I will marry James Potter, the leader of the Marauders at Hogwarts and the guy I hated the most… Hogwarts,School of Witchcraft and Wizardry , my home for seven years since I had eleven. The place where I met many friends and of course my husband. James Potter was one of the big headed in here, a prankster who asked me out everyday and every time I said no. But, in the seventh year, after the death of my parents, I discovered a new part of him. I learnt to know him because we were Head Boy and Head Girl. We dated and the day of the graduation he proposed and I said yes.

So, I'm here, in our house at Godric Hollow waiting for my husband to come after his work to tell him the new. I don't know what I am going to tell him… I go to the bathroom and put some water on my face. I see myself in the mirror, long red hair, green eyes and very very white… I asked myself so many times why James Potter who was one of the most popular and handsome guy at school had fallen in love with me…

Seven o'clock, he will be at home soon now, I go to the kitchen and finish to prepare dinner for the both of us when I hear the sound of the fireplace. My husband is home, I go to the salon and see him in the couch exhausted. He has not changed since the school, the same messy black hair, handsome with his glasses, but the thing I love the most are his eyes, those beautiful hazels eyes… I sit on his lap and hug him, he puts his head in my neck.

"Are you alright?" I ask him, trying to hide my fear when I saw him because I know that something happened with his expression.

"Yeah" He answers me snuggling his face in my neck. 'There was another attack'

He doesn't have to say something else, I know those attacks are horrible. Many deaths and many lives that we can't save… It's a shame to know we can't save every one…

"I don't know what I will do if you were not with me, I love you so much." He says looking in my eyes.

"And I love you too." And I kiss him, a sweet kiss but with so emotions… He puts his forehead against mine looking in my eyes.

"So, do you feel better now?" He asks me because he knows I was sick those days.

"Yeah, I'm better… I went to the doctor today…" So, it's the time now, I have to tell him and I can feel my heart beats more and more fast. I'm sure that James can feel it too… I can't look in his eyes, I'm so afraid…

"Lily? Are you alright? What did the doctor say?" He asks me and put his fingers under my chin so I have to look in those hazels eyes and I can see that he is afraid too…

"I'm afraid… I'm… We… I'm pregnant." And I tell him, that new I learn earlier… I see in his face that he is shocked.

"You're pregnant? We are going to have a baby? I am going to be a father?" He asks me, and now I can see a big smile in his face. He takes me in his arms and kisses me. He puts me again in the couch and talk to my flat stomach.

"Hey little one, I'm going to teach you so many things. First quidditch, I will take you in a broom and you will be captain of the Gryffindor's team like me. I'll learn you pranks too and I'll show you the secrets' passages in Hogwarts…"

And I laugh, I laugh at the attitude of my husband, James Potter, a big child. And I ask myself how I was afraid. James is with me and I know together we can raise a child. Together, we can do everything…


End file.
